User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- Regarding your User page header and your resignation Good day Camilo. Just to inform you, your User page header is still using the text that it had when it was on your Talk page, making it look out of place, so you may wish to change it to reflect the fact that it is now on your User page. Also, I am very sorry to see you resign (see my comment on your resignation on the Community Noticeboard), and I hope to see you continue to edit here. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:59, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :The Sandbox page has been deleted. As for your User page header, I am not entirely sure how you wish to word it, so I will not be editing it myself, and have instead reduced the protection of the page to allow you to edit it: please inform me if and when you wish to have the page re-protected. I am glad to hear that you will still be contributing here, and as I said on the Community Noticeboard, I hope that you will resume your role as a Staff member again at some point. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:22, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Speeda No, it's wrong. Mph is first, and is always smaller than kmh. Use a speed converter. Files are in kmh. Monk Talk 19:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude then man. You know me, I'm a car addict; if something's done wrong with cars, I get mad. I'm sorry about that. Monk Talk 22:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Manuals How exactly are you identifying manual/auto transmission? Monk Talk 21:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Definitely don't use the gearbox model. Any car can have a gear stick and still be auto - the lack of detail prevents a typical 5-speed from being identified. :Use clutch pedals. If it has a clutch, you're in luck - manual. No way to identify full auto. :Paddleshift = semi auto. Seen on things like RE-7B behind the steering wheel. (unfortunately I think that car also has a clutch pedal, so don't add that) Monk Talk 21:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Preferably, yes. Not to mock intelligence, but so we can assess the cars with a better technique. Cars usually have 3 pedals or none at all in GTA, so that makes it easier. ::And I've noticed most have manuals in IV, as identified by the clunking sound. I noticed in V, from the top of my head, T20 lacks a clunking sound, meaning its likely full auto (unlikely to be semi-auto since that makes a sound, but R* is R*, it could be anything). Monk Talk 21:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Haha. here's the original. I wasn't satisfied with it, because of the massive shadow which looks awful. And I wasn't prepared to redo the pic, because A) I deleted the clip, and consequently I B) couldn't be bothered redoing a at-least-2 player deathmatch again (had to do it with Vault because the vehicle cannot be obtained outside of purchasing it on Xbox/PlayStation, and you can't record clips in the creator tester either). In the end, I just cut the cab out of this picture, after a lot of editing. Got the shadow on the truck right (just under the door), cleaned up all the edges to get rid of the shadow remnants, and took ages to get the door shadow on the floor. xD Monk Talk 21:40, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :It was a "brickadial" moment XD And I class the Dune as the Brickade's little brother :P Monk Talk 21:53, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Wouldn't it b cooler if the Brickade appeared in GTA SA too, as an armored, 6 wheeled version of the Dune? It'd be like an entire reference to the past! :D Monk Talk 22:00, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Uhm... Good day Camilo, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :You are most welcome. Once again, thank you for pointing out the error. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Design Gallery Thanks for removing all the images :) PS I'll think of a table suitable for aircraft and watercraft soon. Leave me to it :) Monk Talk 16:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Some things Somethings for you :) Monk Talk 19:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Me Uh, why did you remove me? I haven't got anything against you... :/ Mr. Ferrari (talk) 08:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hope you enjoy your day and keep up the good mood. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Dammmn I'm so sorry, I should've known, I forget things. Happy birthday bro :) Monk Talk 22:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! Mine and Guy's in 2 days too xD :D Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Account Don't deactivate bud. Getting bored isn't a reason to deactivate, what if you regret it? :/ take some time off, I'm sure you'll regain interest. I'll help ya bud, with jobs for you mate. :) im making aircraft stats tomorrow - that will be fun for ya! Whatever your decision is, your buddy Monk suggests you don't - bud, you'll regret it :) take care and thanks for the birthday message. My day was great :) Monk Talk 20:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vandal He's blocked. Sam Talk 09:45, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Engines I added "cover" and "in-game model" for a reason. Cover refers to cam and/or engine cover(s). It indicates whether the 3D model itself indicates the cylinder config, or whether the textures on the model indicate it. Cover is things like spark plug textures, bolts indicated within the block, or engine covers found on Schafters. Model indicates that engine intake/exhaust manifolds indicate a cylinder config (most muscle cars, Tropos, most trucks, etc). Just because the Washington has a 3D model, doesn't mean we add "in-game model", as nothing about the model actually suggests it is a V8 engine - we can see it's a single cam per bank of cylinders because its 3D, but the the cam covers' textures indicate it is a V8 - not the model. And yes, Virgo and Virgo Classic were split. If you hadn't realized, this was done along with Buzzard and Buzzard Attack Chopper, and Slamvan and Los Slamvan: *Rockstar introduced a Lincoln and/or Mercury inspired car from the start of the game. It made it into GTA IV. *Rockstar later introduced another car called the Virgo into GTA V. This is manufactured by Albany and does not resemble the original Virgo in anyway. *Rockstar later introduce the original Virgo, now named Virgo Classic - because of the whole "new name new page" system, we cannot have Virgo and Virgo Classic on the same page. Since Virgo Classic remains the same design as the original GTA IV Virgo, it indicates that this is the new name for the GTA IV and 3D Universe Virgo, and so they go into a new page called Virgo Classic - While this doesn't match the "page name = original name, display name = latest name" because of the GTA V Virgo's name, it still matches the "latest name" and "separate page" system. Meanwhile, the GTA V Virgo belongs in its own page. If you think about it, it works with Slamvan too: *Rockstar add the Slamvan to GTA SA and Lost and Damned. In GTA SA, it resembles a 2-door pick up, and in Lost and Damned, it resembles a 2 door panel van. *Rockstar later introduced another van called the Slamvan to GTA V. This is now a pick-up variant of the van. *Rockstar later introduce an other van called the Lost Slamvan. This is the original 4-door panel van found in TLAD. Like Virgo situation, this indicates that the original TLAD version's new name is "Lost Slamvan", thus it gains a new page. Lost Slamvan now designates the TLAD and GTA Online versions of the van, while "Slamvan" refers to the pick-up found in GTA SA and V. While this doesn't match the "page name = original name, display name = latest name" because of the GTA V Slamvan's name, it still matches the "latest name" and "separate page" system. Meanwhile, the GTA V and SA Slamvan belong on its own page. And it works with Buzzard and Buzzard AC too. Hope that helps :) Monk Talk 10:25, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Yooo Hey man. So Monk's away now. He's too busy to work on the wiki for a few days, and then he's off for an entire month. Since that, he's told me how to do the ABS testing for GTA IV - I have access to his PC and I'll camp out at his house (I'd rather tbh). He also told me how to do the gear clunk sounds, pedals, etc, and I thought that you could do with a little help, and I saw that table you made yesterday. Looks fantastic. Let me know if you're struggling. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:05, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Gear clunking - Quite a few cars in GTA V don't have gear clunking. Plenty of sportscars, trucks, etc. You should probably consider it, because most cars do have clutch pedal textures too, according to vehshare.txd in the files. :Engine models - while it's true that it is 3D, the 3D-ness itself doesn't identify the engine, unlike other models. :ABS - There's some awful inconsistencies however Monk himself kind of ironed them out for me personally. The Hakumai is the same case as the Stallion - no ABS. Because of the physics in the game, the faster you go, the more easy it is for wheels to move, but slow actual turning effect. The Stallion and Hakumai can turn reeeeeally slowly when travelling fast, but other ABS cars like the Bullet can turn at all speeds. Pretty simple - easy turning = ABS, poor turning = No ABS. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ambulance definitely does not feature ABS in GTA IV, realistically, cars in real life may be able to steer to one side for a tiny bit, but overall steering in both directions would not be possible if ABS isn't included, and the Stallion, Ambulance, Hakumai and Stretch certainly prove this. Unfortunately, Cam, the best way to test this would be to use the "boost" feature in a mod trainer, as that allows us to test how fast it takes for it to be able to steer. Perhaps you could use the runways of the airport instead, in a multiplayer game to avoid a wanted level. Either that or Columbus Avenue. ::It doesn't really matter about steering one way or the other, just make sure it can steer, you'll be able to tell what matches the Bullet (ABS) and what doesn't (non ABS), it's really simple. Monk Talk 18:14, August 28, 2016 (UTC) New Table of Progress created this. Thought it might be a helpful addition, now we have a table of specifics regarding Current Design Gallery, a table regarding performance/trivia details of GTA IV vehicles, and a table regarding progress of GTA V vehicle pages in general. This is looking good. #PROGRESS Tables. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:37, August 31, 2016 (UTC) RE Yo Cam, thanks for pointing that out, that guy is now blocked.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ABS Hey bro. I was thinking maybe we should lay off adding ABS-related information to articles for a bit, until I find an appropriate way to add it to articles, until I've done enough testing for other games (not just IV), and until I've worked out why exactly ABS-symptoms occur. If that's okay. Continue collecting your data, it's really informative. I would say one thing tho; stick to "ABS" or "No ABS". You can't have "low ABS", it either has it or it doesn't. If it moves, it has ABS. Unfortunately, I understand your confusion and/or struggle, as most (if not all) of these "low ABS" vehicles do move, in fact, most none ABS ones do move under enough speed (I'm talking, like, 174 mph), hence the reason I suggest we lay off adding this information into articles. Alright ;) Btw I really love the wheel system you've added. Btw, car wheels with more than 10 spokes aren't usually described with their spokes; anything more and its either a Y-spoke (1 singular spoke splitting into two from the hub bore/bolt pattern) or just wire wheels...I noticed you were careful enough to count 20 spokes on some cars lmao :P Just making it easier for ya. Relating to the LSC wheel names was a fantastic idea too. Ferrari has gone ahead and made a similar table in his sandbox to you; since stock wheels don't have names, we've decided to go ahead and add the Wheel Type they are found under, rather than the Wheel Type descriptions that you used in your sandbox. ;) Monk Talk 19:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :The model flags don't tell you anything about ABS. As I've already said, lack of ABS is very likely caused by a coincidental/unintentional combination of two figures probably between mass and steering traction - high steering traction and heavy mass would likely cause it, thus being unintentional. This is backed up by the fact that these non-ABS symptoms are variable, evidenced by your "Low ABS" discoveries. This is half the reason I don't really think we should add ABS statements to articles...:/ :'Super heavy' is only ever down to mass. This can be proven by increasing the mass of the vehicle in handling.dat and seeing it perform like...Idk what. Either way, it makes it easier to push lighter cars out of the way. While drag and driving force don't directly effect 'heaviness' (otherwise the Admiral would be 'heavier' than the bus), the less drag and more force do help towards maintaining speed when colliding, as well as helping with acceleration. Monk Talk 23:40, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::"Cyclone" rims are just a generic description for (usually) sporty rims that happen to curve inwards, like that. The speedos do a little bit, so perhaps they are intended to be cyclones, though from some angles they even look to be tornado style rims. Monk Talk 12:48, September 11, 2016 (UTC) TBOGT Code: ****** Handling Lines ****** IxSR2xI REVENGE, xZx TopGear xZx & GREENARMY ROGUE TBOGT Handling lines > THE DATA < ; name ; A B C D E F G Tt Tg Tf Ti Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc- Ws+ Wbias Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb Dc Dw Dd De Ms Mv Mmf Mhf Ma ; APC 13000 5.0 95 0.0 0.0 0.1 0.5 5 0.12 0.5 80.0 0.15 0.68 0.2 35.0 1.10 0.85 15.0 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.0 0.7 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.4 40000 000008 8300080 2 AVAN 6500 4.0 95 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.0 5 0.14 0.7 100.0 0.15 0.68 0.2 35.0 1.00 0.75 14.4 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.1 0.7 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.15 40000 8 8300000 2 BUFFALO 1700 7.5 85 0.0 0.0 -0.24 0.0 5 0.23 1.0 155.0 0.25 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 13.5 0.15 0.48 2.0 1.2 1.2 0.13 -0.13 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440010 1 0 BULLET 1500 7.0 85 0.0 -0.06 -0.18 0.0 5 0.235 1.0 163.0 0.34 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.55 1.30 13.5 0.12 0.48 2.0 1.3 1.3 0.11 -0.13 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 110000 440010 1 1 CADDY 500 20.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.0 1 0.30 1.0 40.0 0.4 0.50 0.7 40.0 1.10 0.95 12.0 0.10 0.48 4.0 1.5 1.5 0.10 -0.10 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 15000 440000 0 0 POLICE4 2200 5.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.25 0.2 5 0.25 1.0 160.0 0.34 0.67 0.7 34.0 1.50 1.25 15.5 0.15 0.49 1.7 1.1 1.1 0.06 -0.18 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 446018 0 2 ROBIN 1000 4.0 85 0.0 -0.3 -0.2 0.0 3 0.50 1.0 50.0 0.4 0.50 0.7 35.0 1.50 1.35 15.0 0.10 0.47 4.0 1.5 1.5 0.10 -0.10 0.0 0.66 0 0 0 0 0.0 15000 440000 0 0 SERRANO 3000 5.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.5 5 0.21 1.0 145.0 0.2 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.21 0.95 18.0 0.15 0.49 1.1 0.7 0.9 0.15 -0.23 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 70000 440020 0 0 SLAMVAN 2500 9.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.0 5 0.18 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.15 0.95 15.0 0.14 0.48 2.2 0.9 0.9 0.10 -0.12 0.05 0.45 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 SUPERD 2500 5.5 85 0.0 -0.2 -0.30 0.0 6 0.23 1.0 160.0 0.25 0.68 0.5 35.0 1.35 1.10 13.5 0.15 0.48 1.8 1.2 1.2 0.14 -0.14 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 TAMPA 1700 7.3 85 0.0 0.0 -0.08 0.0 5 0.22 1.0 145.0 0.23 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 14.5 0.15 0.48 1.3 1.1 1.0 0.13 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440000 0 0 ; TLAD Handling Lines > THE DATA < ; name ; A B C D E F G Tt Tg Tf Ti Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc- Ws+ Wbias Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb Dc Dw Dd De Ms Mv Mmf Mhf Ma ; ; GBURRITO 2500.0 6.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.30 0.0 5 0.16 1.0 130.0 0.2 0.64 0.4 30.0 1.15 0.90 13.0 0.15 0.49 1.2 1.0 0.7 0.10 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 22000 4088 0 2 PBUS 7500.0 5.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.45 0.5 5 0.16 0.6 140.0 0.2 0.50 0.3 35.0 0.90 0.75 13.0 0.15 0.5 1.0 1.1 1.3 0.24 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 40000 48 300000 2 SLAMVAN 2500.0 9.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.0 5 0.18 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.15 0.95 15.0 0.14 0.48 2.2 0.9 0.9 0.10 -0.12 0.05 0.45 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 TOWTRUCK 2500.0 7.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.17 0.0 5 0.14 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.10 0.85 16.0 0.15 0.48 1.8 0.7 0.7 0.15 -0.20 0.0 0.44 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 YANKEE2 4000.0 8.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.5 5 0.18 1.0 130.0 0.3 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.15 0.90 13.0 0.15 0.5 1.0 0.9 1.0 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 40000 220008 300000 2 RHAPSODY 1400.0 8.0 85 0.0 0.1 0.05 0.0 5 0.14 1.0 130.0 0.15 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.25 1.05 13.5 0.15 0.48 1.7 1.1 1.1 0.15 -0.14 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 14000 440000 0 0 TAMPA 1700.0 7.3 85 0.0 0.0 -0.08 0.0 5 0.21 1.0 145.0 0.23 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 14.5 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.0 1.0 0.13 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440000 0 0 ; You could have literally just searched 'tbogt handling.dat' into Google. Monk Talk 04:55, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Crusader Your beloved roofless Crusader finally gets proper front/rear pics of itself....in 2K :P Also, the Cutter is the first of the vehicles I did in 2K res, hope u like it haha. Monk Talk 18:13, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Just adding carcols templates and leaving tonnes of fields blank isn't what it's about. That shouldn't be done, because things get left behind and missed out. I recommend it's all done in one, or not done at all. It's complicated shit your getting yourself into. Monk Talk 06:55, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly did you try to say? The fact that I'm leaving "tonnes" of fields blank is because I don't really have any adequate element to put on these fields, appart that it is NOT my work here. The engine sound fields are obviously out of reach for me and I don't have fancy files to tell the interior and dashboard textures and everything else. These are already becoming missed out because, as far as I can see, only the FMJ has engine audios. If there's a bit of help here, sure I can do it correctly, but no, I'm figuring out al by myself. There's no freakin' help to even tell what's the real point. :Seriously, this is one of these reasons why I want to leave this place for good. You know what? I'm gonna stick only to performance sections for land vehicles. Then, for aircraft and, then, for watercraft. That's all. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:07, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks like Cam is on his period again. Audio sounds are very hard to extract, sorry if I'm not going as fast as you want, for fucks sake. And for crying out loud, all you're able to add is colors and internal names - that's not even half of the fields. And you just assume what interior and dashboard textures are? Dayum. Also, I created this regarding all the details, but it's only logical to OWN THE GAME IF YOU WANT TO DO THIS. Monk Talk 16:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Account Hi Cam. Sorry to hear that you wish to deactivate your account, but if you want to do so I think you can ask someone at Wikia Community Central and they'll sort it for you. Sam Talk 09:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Fire Exit Monk Talk 14:47, September 19, 2016 (UTC)